


Too Far Gone

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: (brief) - Freeform, (guy's just smitten tbh), (not in the bad kind), Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just here for clothes, but when you see him, waiting for you like he used to, you can already see where the rest of the night's going to end up leading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, romanticizing the effect of lights again. I've been wanting to for a while but I hadn't really found the time until I started thinking about cars and...
> 
> this hopefully broke my slump
> 
> happy early fourth of july? gay pining ocs to celebrate?
> 
> [music](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=eeWjzBHUdsI#Self_Esteem_-_The_offspring)

                As you’re pulling up into the driveway, thinking through your plans to see if you key still works or if you’ll need to reach up through the dog door in the back, your car lights illuminate a figure in in front of the garage. As much as you should be, you’re not really shocked to know that you can instantly recognize who it is.

 

                The orange lights give his olive skin an almost golden glow and as he stands, you can see he’s wearing his usual plaid over shirt and V-neck combo to go along with some ripped up jeans. He’s got his too big smile on his face, looking like he’s happy to see you, but you know better. You stick your head out the rolled down window and when he turns, raises a hand up to wave hello, the movement causes some light to glint over his eyes and make them shine much like that of a cat’s.

 

                “Hey, baby,” you’re greeting him and before you can really stop yourself, the pet name slips out. His grin slips a bit at that, relaxing into something smaller, and just that action has your heart and feet tugging you out of the car, careful not to shut the door behind you too loudly. “What’re you doing here?”

 

                He licks his lips, tongue flashing quick and what anyone else would assume nervous. He’s not and you know it. “Knew you’d be getting here soon,” he cuts himself off with a yawn and raises his hands above his head as if he’s stretching, but judging from the way that his shirt ends up getting tugged up as well, you know he’s faking it. You don’t mind letting your eyes linger on the patch of skin before they snap up to meet his own amber pair because you know that’s what he wants you to be looking at anyway. Once he’s done with his “stretching”, he then shoves his hands into his pockets, shallow enough so that he can keep his thumbs poking out and tapping against his belt loops. “Whatcha doin’ here, yourself?”

 

                You shrug, tugging at the hem of your shirt, pretending like it’s an explanation rather than just because it itches to come off. “Need to pick up some stuff.” You watch as his head bobs a heavy nod and one of his hands come up to run through his hair, something so dark already it looks almost gone in the night, but his fingers twitch among his curls and you know _that’s_ nervous. You spend just a second staring at him, pretending that you’re thinking over what to say, pretending like you’re waiting for him to ask on his own, before you jerk your head to the unlocked car and tell him, “Set the heat and pick the music, just keep it quiet, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

                He bites his lip as he rounds away to shotgun, lips curling into a smirk that’s just small enough that it has you closing your eyes and shaking your hands by your sides as you make your way to the front door, pulling out your key and hoping your parents are both asleep and too pissed to go checking for your clothes in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

                You find yourself, not too long after, pressed to side of your car door, pants around the tops of your thighs, and his hands pushing up your shirt. Each time they get high enough that he would have to reach to go any higher from his position on his knees, they come back down as nails, raking against your sides and making you shiver.

 

                “I really love your smile,” you confess in a moment of weakness because _there it is_ , pressing against the skin of your inner thigh he just bruises with his teeth. His gaze shoots up to match yours, yours that had been on him ever since he had found the place he wanted you to pull over at, and it grows, no longer soft like it should be, but large and cocky, something that should be pleasing and light. Instead, it’s fake to you, something he gives everyone and replies to everything with, not rare like his other one.

 

                You almost want to say _no, not that one_ , but before you can, his lips, heart shaped but far from loving sometimes, move just a little to the side and your breath catches as you work on not scraping your fingernails against the paint beneath them. His mouth moves up and around you, done teasing, apparently, and your eyelids flutter, straining to stay open so you can watch him.

 

                He notices your struggle and you can feel his lips twist, just the way you like them to.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments and kudos are always fun if you want to share. either way, have a nice day!


End file.
